Secret Eternal Love: Lost Legacy
by Winged Shinobi
Summary: Reposted and revised. The sequel to the Sands of Time Saga. Pharaoh Atem has been reborn, he runs into this girl w the Pharaoh's Pendant. He thinks that she may have clues to uncovering his past. YamiAtemXOC Ch 7 is up!
1. Prolouge: Jessi's Story

Atemu's Queen: HEEELLOOOO!!!! THIS IS MY IMPROVED STORY OF SECRET ETERNAL LOVE!!!! THE SEQUEL STORY TO MY SANDS OF TIME STORY IES

Yami: kweh….

Atemu's Queen: and introducing my lovely writing assistant Yami and Malik!!

Malik: eh heh…. Talk about hyperness with sugar….

Yami: you're scaring me….and probably the readers…..

Atemu's Queen: read my black and white banner so I don't let Yami say it for me!!!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

Atemu's Queen: ENNNNJJJJOOOOOOYYYY!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Jessi, Lone-hearted Girl looking for love

It was a long summer day in the town of Domino. Most of the denizens of this city were in their homes, enjoying time with their friends and family. Even Yuugi Motou, the legendary King of Games was enjoying his time with his friends. It seemed like the perfect place, but sometimes the place wasn't filled with perfect people.

As the blazing crimson sun began to set into the sea, a young girl about the age of sixteen with short black hair, who had dark brown eyes, exited the all-famous Kaiba Corporation building. Sweat was running down her face; you could see the exhaustion in her eyes. She had worked hard for the longest of days. She was not really known in the outside world, but in her mind, she was known as Jessi, outcast of the outside world.

Jessi had a look of sorrow in her face, it has been years ever since the last time she smiled. Ever since the death of her mother years ago, she had become a wanderer, disowned by her abusive father, and disowned by all. A wanderer desperate for someone to hold and comfort her, a wanderer desperate for love. As she walked home she remembered a conversation she had with her boss Seto Kaiba.

………………………………………

"Jessi, I am giving you the week off." Said Kaiba as he rolled around in his executive leather chair, "You complexion doesn't looks too well."

Jessi replied solemnly, "No sir…. I'm fine… I don't need a vacation."

Kaiba stared into Jessi's weary eyes. He squinted at her a little and sighed,

"Very well Jessi, you may continue to work…if you wish…"

Jessi bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Kaiba…"

…………………………………………………

Even if Jessi, wanted to, she couldn't catch a break. She was paid well by Kaiba, but because of the issues she has with her father, she didn't have enough money to feed herself. Every month, Jessi's father would come to visit her. But the visits weren't pleasant. He would beat Jessi almost to the point of death, and take more than half the money she had earned. Sure it seemed unfair, but when her father wants something from her, he gets it either way, whether if it was fair or not.

_What is the point of living with a life full of pain? _These thoughts ran through Jessi's mind everyday. No friends, no family, so what was the point of living without those two main essentials?? But what kept Jessi alive is something that happened years ago when she was just a young girl.

It was something that her mother gave her that kept her alive. When Jessi was just a young girl, she received a strange jewel from her mother before she died. A necklace with three crystal spheres forming a triangular shape, and a strange symbol, which looked like an eye in the center. She remembered her mother's final wish for her, her last will.

……………………………………….

"Mother, when you come home?" asked a eager little Jessi.

Jessi's mother was lying in bed in the hospital. She was gravely ill, and the doctors said that her injuries were beyond repair. She was soon going to die. However, Jessi didn't know her mother was soon going to pass.

"I'm afraid….I can't…" said the mother.

"I don't understand…"

"Jessi…. I have to go soon…."

Jessi's eyes began to tear. She was too young to lose the person that cherished her most. Her mother took her hand and placed it on Jessi's face. Then she sat up and removed the strange necklace that she wore. She put the necklace on Jessi.

"Jessi…this jewel is the Pharaoh's Pendant…it's a jewel from Ancient Egypt."

"Egypt?" asked Jessi.

"Yes… There's a strange legend about it too…" explained Jessi's mother, "Three thousand years ago, a young Pharaoh gave this jewel to his servant because he loved her. He wanted to marry her, but then a war broke out in the country. To end the war and save the world, the pharaoh had to seal his soul away along with the dark lord who threatened to destroy it….but before he left the world, he made a promise to his servant. He promised that one day he shall return, and accomplish the one task that he had not yet accomplished…"

"He still needs to marry her?"

"Yes… Jessi, always wear the Pharaoh's Pendant… If he returns, he will find you…and take your hand… Jessi, this is the task that has been handed down from our bloodline ever since the age of Ancient Egypt…. If you were not the one meant to be held by him, give it to your daughter…Jessi, please…."

"Mother!!!!"

………………………………………………….

Jessi stopped and stared at the small apartment from which she lived in. This was her home, whether she liked it or not. She opened the door to her quiet, lonely sanctuary and slowly went to the bedroom. She dropped her bags, locked the door, and collapsed on her bed. She laid there for the remainder of the evening, staring at the ceiling. She wondered if she was destined to find this pharaoh that her family has long sought for, or if she was to marry some random guy off the street and hand down an antique to her offspring.

"The world is a strange place…." Said Jessi as she fell asleep. Tears were beginning to flow down her face. One word kept ringing in her mind, the one element in the human world that she needed most, love. She cried herself to sleep quietly as the moon passed through the twilight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: well all done!!!

Yami and Malik: ::sniffs::

Atemu's Queen: I guess someone needs a tissue…..

Yami and Malik: THE POOR GIRL!!!!!

Atemu's Queen: its called angst…. Oh well please review!!! I need at least one review to continue this story.


	2. Yami gets a Body?

Lunasaturn: I'm sorry for taking down the first story if you like it. To me, it started to get boring, so I decided to fix it.

Mariksoneandonly: well…..i kinda cried too when I first wrote this first ch…..

Dark Mage of Sea 13: Torru, I told you that updating is hard…..blame it on my schoolwork…oh well things will definitely change for our young heroine Jessi….

Hanyou-Demoness: Hai…. I will give more chs….this story is supposed to be really sad in the beginning….

Anayas-Creater: I promise that more stuff will happen later on. This story is interesting ne?

Atemu's Queen: wow……. Five reviews for the first ch….

Yami: you sooooooo wonderful

Atemu's Queen: heh….i know I am….

Malik: oh well, so what happens now??

Atemu's Queen: Sore wa himitsu desu!!! Translates: Now that is a secret. I don't own Slayers….

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was midnight in Domino. Jessi had finally fallen into a deep sleep in her apartment. The Pharaoh's Pendant, which she had never taken off in years, began to glow mysteriously. Jessi slowly opened her eyes, sat up in bed, and stared at the jewel.

_Weird…_thought Jessi, _Its never done anything like that before…_

On the other side of town, in the Kame Game Shop, Yuugi Motou lay asleep in his room. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the Pharaoh, lets just call him Yami for now…. was wide awake sitting at his partner's desk. He stared at his short little counterpart, and noticed that the puzzle began to glow. Then gradually, he felt a strange sensation running through him; it was so strange that it made Yami fall asleep. After that strange event, without knowing, Yami was no longer invisible. He had a solid body of his own.

The next morning, Jessi was awakened by her alarm clock. She got out of bed, washed up, and got dressed for another day's work at Kaiba Corporation. For today, Jessi had to demonstrate to a bunch of suits Kaiba Corp's new invention, the duel disk. In order to demonstrate it, Jessi has to duel against a level five computer, the hardest dueling level provided. Aside for working for Kaiba, Jessi was a high school student and a duelist at the same time. Her dueling skills are good enough for her to win a tournament. She grabbed her keys and some spare change and left her home to get ready for work.

In the game shop, Yuugi woke up finding quite a surprise, Yami sleeping on the floor snoring. Yuugi slowly walked towards him and began poking him. Yami twitched, yawned and found his little buddy poking him.

"Cut it out Yuugi…" growled Yami.

"Yami, haven't you noticed anything strange about yourself?" asked Yuugi.

"No…..what's wrong with me?" asked Yami, "Am I acting strange again?"

"You have your own body…." Said Yuugi, "Just go look in the mirror…."

Yami stood up and stared at himself. He blinked and had a confused look on his face. "I have acne?"

"No…." said Yuugi, "You have your own body!!"

"I'm a dead guy…" said Yami dully, "How the heck do am I supposed to get my own body?"

"Here….allow me to demonstrate…."

Yuugi walked over to his bed and grabbed a pillow. Yami stood there and wondered how Yuugi would prove that he had his own body with a pillow. Yuugi faced Yami, closed his eyes, and smacked the confused Spirit in the head. Yami fell on the ground with a puzzled look on his face. He sat up and touched his hands.

"I don't believe it…" said Yami.

"Yami, I'm gonna take care of things at the shop. Grandpa did say he was going to be away for a while…" said Yuugi, "Why don't you eat something?"

"Um….ok?" replied Yami.

Yuugi went downstairs to the game shop where he was getting ready for business. Yami went inside the kitchen and browsed around the fridge. He didn't know how to operate modern day equipment so all he ate was a salad. After his awkward breakfast, he went downstairs to watch Yuugi run a business. He was trying to read a Duel Monsters Magazine upside down.

Jessi was walking to work. She obviously wasn't old enough to drive by her father's standards, and she didn't want to waste money on metropolitan transportation. She pulled out here deck and observed it. _I've been using this same deck for five months…_ thought Jessi, _Crap, I need to get new cards…Kaiba knows my strategies so he'll probably program the dueling computer to counter all of them…_

She stopped abruptly at the entrance to the Kame Game Shop. She opened the door and went inside. She found Yuugi at the counter reading a porno magazine. Yuugi threw his magazine on the floor when he spotted Jessi. The problem was, he spotted her breasts first. He blushed slightly and had an infatuated look on his face. Yami sighed, but he seemed interested in the costumer.

"Heh…wow…nice small chest…" said Yuugi.

"Ahem….I'm looking for some rare duel monster cards." Said Jessi firmly.

"Oh well, they're all in this display case right here." Said replied Yuugi as he pointed to the glass case below him.

Jessi observed the cards in the case slowly and picked a few cards out. "How much is the total?"

"Um…" Yuugi was having a hard time trying to operate the cash register, "That's twenty-five fifty Miss…" He looked at her strange uniform and found out that she worked for Seto Kaiba, his rival. "Y-you work for Kaiba?!"

"Um…yeah…" replied Jessi as she took out the money, "I'm his assistant manager, I help him out with his fancy technology."

"Um….thank you for your purchase Miss Assistant Manager." Said Yuugi, again!!"

"Sure thing."

As Jessi walked out of the Kame Game Shop, Yami, who hid in a corner spotted the Pharaoh's Pendant around her neck; to him, it looked somewhat familiar. He felt as if he needed to speak with her, although he doesn't know anything about her. He got up and went for the door.

"Yami, where're you going?" asked Yuugi.

"I'm taking a walk." Replied Yami, "I'll be back in a while."

"Don't get lost…"

Yami walked out into the modern world in which he was not familiar with. He walked towards the main Kaiba Corporation where he hopes to talk with the Assistant Manager, the girl who he seems interested in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu's Queen: dum dum dum….ALL DONE!!!

Yami: dear Ra…. You made me look like an idiot….

Malik: you've got to admit, you DO act like an idiot sometimes….

Atemu's Queen: but when you act like an amnesiac, you look sooooooo adorable!!! ::snuggles Yami::

Malik: eh heh…. I didn't see or hear anything….

Yami: nani??

Atemu's Queen: Review for me kay?


	3. Jessi, Damsel in Distress

Lovely Red Rose: yay new reviewers! Nyah don't worry…Yami won't stare at Jessi's chest all day….or at least hope he does not….

Kouga-is-cool: nyah! I shall try to update with this story as much as I can!

Carolyn: nyah! My old roller coaster buddy:glomps:

RCRyho15: thank you! I never knew my stories were really good.

Kirara: I know…Yami is really cute ne?

Hanyou-Demoness: nyah…seems like everyone has a thing for Yuugi being a perv…oh my…

Shadow-Fox313: well since Yami's memories were erased, he doesn't remember anything about the pendant, but he'll remember soon.

Dark Mage of Sea 13: nyah…Torru…I've come back from the dead! BWAHAHA! Just kidding…

Anayas-Creater: thank you I shall update soon!

Atemu's Queen: I'm sorry its taking me this long to update……

Yami: in other words you're telling everyone that you're disorganized….

Malik: don't….say….that,…..or else she'll…..

Atemu's Queen:growls:

Yami: for those of you still waiting to read chapter 3 here it is! Please don't hurt meeee…..oh crap I have created a monster…

Atemu's Queen: YAAAAHHH:attacks Yami:

Yami: HELP ME!

**Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

It was late afternoon. Jessi had completed her Kaiba Corp duel disk demonstration. After completing an interview with the press and getting mugged by a bunch of random reporters, she started her way home to her lonely apartment. The duel was exactly as she predicted, Kaiba programmed the computer to counter her previous tactics, but despite that small factor, she still managed to win. Since she was the first person to ever use it, the technology had exhausted her body. _All I need now is a nice warm bath and a week off…_thought Jessi to herself. Unbeknownst to Jessi, she had been followed by four guys looking for trouble. They began walking to surround her.

"Hey! What's your problem?" demanded Jessi, "Let me through!"

The four guys laughed and glared at her, "We don't have a problem with you…"

"Look, I've got to get home so move it!" yelled Jessi.

The guys on her left and right side suddenly grabbed both of her arms. Jessi struggled with all that she was to break free, but her struggle was stopped as the one behind her whacked her on the head. She was instantly out cold, and then the four guys dragged her off into a nearby cellar.

Nearby from where Jessi was now held captive, Yami had wandered aimlessly trying to find Kaiba Corp. But before he crossed the walkway, which lead to his rival's gigantic business, he felt a disturbance in the area. Somehow, he could hear muffled cries from an alley. Being of a curious nature, he traced the cries into an abandoned cellar in a dank alley.

"Hold still little girl!"

Yami finally found the source of the cry. It was the same girl who visited the game shop that morning. Jessi was tied to a chair with a cloth shoved into her mouth. The four men who kidnapped her started to rub against her body. Jessi shut her eyes; her greatest fear was to be raped. Yami who had found the girl he was looking for, stepped out of the shadows slowly. Footsteps suddenly filled the room. Everyone's eyes were fixed upon Yami, who stood in confidence.

"Who the hell is this brat?" Asked one of the men.

"Someone who has come to put you in your place." Replied Yami, "Touching a young girl without her consent is clearly an unforgivable crime. In other words, I'm here to free the girl."

Jessi stared into the crimson-violet eyes. Her face was suddenly in a fixed gaze. The Pharaoh's Pendant began to glow as it had done earlier that day. The Millennium Puzzle also emitted the same aura. Yami stared at Jessi who was awake, but motionless. The four bandit men, who had no idea what was going on, all drew hidden pocket knives and dashed towards Yami. Yami ran to the side, dodging attacks that continuously missed him. _These four are nothing…_thought Yami confidently, _I'll continue to dodge their attacks until they're all warn out…_

"Son of a bitch! Hold still Damn it!"

Yami snickered, "Don't tell me that a bunch of muscle hunks can't stand to a kid…how pathetic…"

Yami's strategy worked out perfectly. For fifteen minutes Yami evaded every single move without breaking a sweat. He managed to knock out three of the attackers by making them attack each other. However, with one opponent left, he was at a disadvantage with both size and strength. So Yami cunningly smiled.

Jessi continued to stare at Yami. _Just who is this guy?_ Thought Jessi, _He looks like the kid who was looking at my boobs in the game shop only…. he seems so…different than before…_

"Since there is just the two of us, I propose a challenge." Said Yami.

"Challenge?"

"Its not a regular challenge…it is a Shadow Game!" exclaimed Yami, "The rules are simple, we each stare into each other's eyes without blinking. The first person who blinks will pay the price of their loss with a penalty game."

Jessi dazing stare had turned into a dumbfounded look of shock. Yami's Shadow Game was a mere child's staring contest. She knew that all Yami did this whole time was run around dodge and evade. Jessi looked at him as if he was playing a stupid joke, but as she looked at him more closely, she realized the seriousness in his eyes. She wondered, _Why would some stranger out of nowhere come to save me? Hell, not even the people in high school will bother to even talk to me…so whats with this guy?_

"Game start!"

Atemu's Queen: nyah! All done!

Yami: I have no comment on the Shadow Game…

Malik: here, let me help you practice for your game pharaoh… :flings stuff in front of Yami's face:

Yami:blinks rapidly:

Malik: you are definitely gonna get your ass kicked….

Atemu's Queen: ……uh huh….ok please review!


	4. Jessi's Past End to the Shadow Game!

Atemu's Queen: nyah! I GOT MY BRACES OFF! YAYNESS!

Yami: I'm ready for this staring contest!

Malik: really? Well then lets see, shall we:flings a newspaper in front of Yami:

Yami:blinks:

Malik: ….you are screwed…

Yami: ….oh crap….someone help me…

Atemu's Queen: …..uh huh…..well here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Atemu's Queen of Egypt does not own Yu-gi-oh, but she owns all original characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The shadow game had begun. Yami glared into the eyes of the lasting standing thug. The thug had a look of confidence in his eyes. Jessi, still stuck on the chair, looked at Yami with amazement. All three people in the room were dead silent. All that can be heard is the dripping of water in the pipes. Not a word was spoken nor whispered.

Jessi's eyelids were beginning to drop. For her, it seemed to take all the strength she had just to stay awake. She had been worn out ever since morning. She looked up at Yami whose image seemed very faint in her eyes. Jessi was fatigue, exhausted from her life. Finally she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

…………………………………

"Jessi….Jessi Reisia, wake up!"

Jessi opened her eyes. She found herself dozing off in her English class. _What am I doing in school?_, thought Jessi, _I thought I was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs! What the hell is going on?_

The teacher called out again, "Miss Reisia, that's the fifth time you've fallen asleep in my class this week!"

Everyone in her class was staring at her; they were whispering secrets to each other. The teacher, a rather large mid-aged man, walked up to Jessi with a nasty glare on his face. Jessi stared into her teacher's eyes with no hint of fear.

"Mr. Sukashi, I hope I don't have to remind you that I have a job." Said Jessi coolly.

Mr. Sukashi's glare had turned into a glare of wrath. "Talk back to me again, and I'll make sure that you're expelled!"

Jessi snickered, "I'm afraid that you can't have me expelled. Might I also remind you that my boss, Seto Kaiba, also goes to school here? My boss has more authority than you do in this classroom."

Mr. Sukashi clenched a fist in his right hand. The veins within his head were popping out, and sweat was flowing down from his face. "If Tokugashi were here, you'll be begging for mercy!"

Jessi was silent. The confidence in Jessi's eyes had turned into doubt and fear. The name Tokugashi had haunted Jessi ever since she was a child for the person called Tokugashi was her father. Jessi feared her father for many reasons. He was the CEO of Reisia Corporation, a corporation that was a rival to Kaiba Corp. Tokugashi was also the reason why Jessi lives alone, and why she has to work alone to survive. She focused her eyes on Mr. Sukashi, and then everything became blurry.

When Jessi was but a small child, she would always attach herself to her mother. Whenever her mother wasn't around, Tokugashi would lock Jessi in the cellar, where there was barely any air or warmth. On the days when Jessi was locked away, she would huddle in the corner with her eyes shut. She would dream that she was the servant of the pharaoh, the servant whom her mother spoke of. Jessi would believe that someday the pharaoh of her bedtime stories would set her free from her father's forsaken prison.

After the death of her mother, Jessi ran away from home. She took anything she needed to ensure her survival, food, water, and her Duel Monsters cards. She ran as far as her legs could take her. That is, until she stumbled upon a ninjutsu dojo. The master of the dojo was a simple old man named Higure. Higure felt pity for Jessi and took her into his care. Jessi spent six years living in the ninjutsu dojo. For once in her life, she felt what it was like to have a loving father. She learned ninjutsu, the ancient art of the ninja, and she was also taught to become a skilled duelist. For most of the cards she had taken with her were all a rare kind of monster, ninjas.

Jessi's happiness in Higure's dojo had lasted for a short six years, when a mysterious fire burned down the ninjutsu dojo and claimed the life of Higure. This mysterious arson had forced Jessi to wander into the wild for months. When Jessi could not take anymore pain, she laid herself behind the dumpsters of Kaiba Corp, ready to die. Her heart was broken into pieces all because she would put an end to the promise the pharaoh made to her ancestor. Before the bitter cold hand of death grabbed her, she was saved, saved by Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had her sent to the hospital so she could regain her strength, and he got her an apartment and a job at Kaiba Corp.

"Jessi! Pay Attention, or I'll call Tokugashi!"

Jessi snapped out of her daze, and stared at her teacher. Her eyes had turned to wrath, as she stood up from her seat. She grabbed her teacher by the collar and punched him across the face. She was able to knock out two of his teeth.

"Don't you ever mention his name to me again!" cried Jessi.

…………………………………..

Jessi's head began to hurt as she slowly awoke from her dream. A single tear flowed down her cheek. She looked up and saw Yami and the thug staring at each other. She remembered Yami's staring shadow game. Sweat was rolling down their faces, and the thug began to grow impatient. Yami continued glaring at his opponent, determined to save Jessi at all costs. When the thug's patience ran out, he punched Yami in the stomach. Yami let out a short yell, and fell on the ground.

"You cheating asshole…" muttered Yami.

The thug walked up to Jessi and drew his knife. He brought the knife close to Jessi's throat and slowly moved the blade to her chest. He made a small cut in Jessi's shirt, it was enough to show her cleavage point. The thug then licked Jessi's neck. Jessi growled in disgust.

"GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!" yelled Jessi. She gathered all the strength she had and kneed the thug in the groin area. The thug let out a painful yell as he crawled back in pain. By the time Yami recovered from his hit, he saw an angry Jessi and a crybaby. Yami snickered.

"Heh heh….you really are a coward…" said Yami, "You cheated and broke the rules of the shadow game…therefore I will have to punish you…"

"P-punish?" asked the thug, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"My my…someone seems to have short-term memory problems…" said Yami sarcastically, "As I said not even five minutes ago, the loser of this game has to pay the penalty!"

Yami's third eye began to glow. The thug cowered back into the corner, begging for mercy. Yami raised his hand, "MIND CRUSH!"

The thug let out a louder cry than before and collapsed onto the ground. Yami then turned to Jessi who stared at him with a fixed gaze.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Atemu's Queen: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!

Yami::reads off of paper: ….Atemu's queen would like to apologize for not making replies for reviewers in this chapter…because she wanted to focus on not procrastinating, and promises that it will never happen again.

Malik: yeah right…

Atemu's Queen: hmph, well at least I updated… anyway, please review!


	5. The Shadow With No Name

Chapter 5: The Shadow With No Name

Yami felt a strange aura being emitted from the Pharaoh's Pendant. He stared at the strange relic; however, Jessi thought he was staring at something else.

"Hey! Stop staring and untie me!" yelled Jessi, "Didn't your mother ever tell you that its not polite to stare at someone?"

"I-I'm sorry…." Said Yami with a flustered look on his face, "I'll untie you now…"

"Its about time…." Said Jessi sarcastically.

Jessi and Yami walked out of the muggers' hideout quietly. The two of them were really quiet. It was about eight thirty in the evening, the rush hour for Domino City. There were cars all lined up bumper to bumper, like the links connected to a chain. The air was humid, making sweat roll down everyone's face. Yami looked at Jessi, who still didn't say anything to him, not even "thank you". But Yami saw that Jessi had a sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Yami.

Jessi turned around, "….you were talking to me?"

"Um….yeah. I was wondering if you're all right." Said Yami, "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

Jessi shook her head, "No, those idiots who attacked me didn't hurt me at all."

"That's good…." Said Yami, "Oh, by the way, what is your name miss?"

Jessi gave Yami a weird look. Never in her life has some stranger address her by "miss". She replied to him, "My name is…..Jessi. Jessi Reisia…"

"Jessi…..that's a nice name…." Said Yami, "My name is….."

Before he was able to finish his sentence, Yami realized that he had forgotten his name. He stop and paused for a moment in deep thought. He did the best he could to try and remember his true name, but as the seconds flew past him, nothing came. He had no memory of who he was. Yami was a man with no name or memories, a shadow in the world of the living.

Jessi saw the upset in Yami's face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Yami whispered quietly, "….I can't remember….my….name…"

"You can't remember your name?" asked Jessi.

"….yes…" replied Yami in a soft whisper, "I have no memory of myself. I don't even know who I am…."

Jessi looked at Yami with mercy. She pitied him. She realized how lucky she was in having felt love, even though she felt it for short periods of time. She cherished the memories of her mother and Higure as much as she could. She thought, what would happen if she never had those memories of the ones she loved most? Her world would be a world of eternal darkness and despair.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, its all right. How about coming to my place?"

Yami raised his head and looked at Jessi, "Sure, but I don't want to be trouble for you…"

Jessi giggled, "No you won't any trouble at all. I live alone anyway…come on…I'll make something for you when we get there…"

"You'll…make something?" asked Yami, "…for me?"

Jessi nodded, "Just follow me, my condo isn't too far from here."

They walked through the busy streets of Domino. Jessi was indeed right when she said that her home wasn't far. It was only a few blocks from Kaiba Corp's main building, and it wasn't far from the Kame Game Shop either. The condo was an enormous building giving residence to about two hundred people. Jessi's condo was on the top floor, overlooking the entire city.

Jessi shuffled through her pockets, trying to find her keys. Yami was amazed a girl such as her had the strength to live on her own. When she finally found him he looked once again at the Pharaoh's Pendant. Though he had no memory at all, he found the ancient relic so familiar to him. Yami thought if he got to know Jessi a little better, she could be the key to help him discover who he really is.

"Hey, how are long do you intend to stare at my chest?" asked Jessi.

Yami blinked, "I'm sorry?"

'You were staring at…my….chest…." repeated Jessi, "If you keep this up, I'll won't make you dinner…"

"Dinner?" asked Yami.

"Yes…Diner." Repeated Jessi, "Get in or I'll change my mind and lock you out."

Yami quickly walked into Jessi's home. It was really small, but it was good enough for Jessi. As for cleanliness, the whole place was decently clean. There were no pictures of anyone, but there were images of creatures. They weren't framed, but they were there, hanging on the walls.

Jessi went into a small room and closed the door. Yami stepped towards the door and opened it slightly. He saw Jessi take her shirt off, and saw her bare back. He looked further into the room and saw a wrinkled photo lying on the table right in front of him. Yami slowly creaked the door open a little more, and reached out for the picture. He held the photo with care and looked at it. It was a picture of Jessi at a young age and her mother. They were standing on a dock by a beautiful lake.

_This must be her mother…_thought Yami. He carefully placed the picture back, but as he pulled his hand back, something grabbed him. It was Jessi. She opening the door with her other hand, and pulled Yami into the room.

"What were you doing?" asked Jessi.

"I was only looking…" said Yami, "at that picture of you…and your mother…"

"How did you know she is my mother?" asked Jessi, "She could be a family friend…or a stranger whom I've only met once."

"She is your mother." Said Yami firmly, "It is only with a mother can someone be as happy as you were in that picture."

"Enough." Said Jessi, "So now you know what my mom looks like, and what I used to look like when I was a kid."

"Why do you say that?" asked Yami, "You say that as if you want to forget."

"Just drop the subject…." Said Jessi, "Let me go to the kitchen and make dinner….you can make yourself at home…"

Jessi walked out of her room without a word. Yami could understand that something must've happened to her in the past that hurt her so deeply. He walked out of Jessi's room and took one last look at the photo. Yami closed the door behind him and turned towards the pictures he saw earlier. He remembered the images of the creature in a Duel Monsters magazine he read that morning; they were the ninjas with the ninjutsu ability, a very handy ability that can attack your opponent directly for the price of only two hundred life points. It could even be played if a ninja were in the player's hand, but just as long as there is another creature with the same ability on the field. Yami looked at another creature, a being of purity with four angelic wings. It was holding a spear that turned darkness into light. Jessi looked towards Yami as she was cooking. She was amazed at his curiosity of the pictures.

"You seem interested in those paintings…" said Jessi, "Do you like art? Or do you like Duel Monsters?"

"Duel Monsters…" said Yami in wonder, "Who made this?"

"….I did…" said Jessi shyly, "I've played this game since I was a kid. Most of those creatures I made were the cards who had the ninjutsu ability…..there's only seven cards in the game with ninjutsu. The angel with the spear, the one you were looking at just now, that is of course is not a ninja, but it's a rare card called, Soul Angelus. It is an angel that can turn the darkness in the soul into light with a single thrust of its lance."

"Is that so?" asked Yami, "You seem to be dedicated to the game then."

"I've played it for most of my life." Said Jessi, "My cards are one of the only things in the world that keep me alive."

"But don't you have any family?" asked Yami.

Jessi tried to ignore the question and replied, "Your dinner is ready…"

Jessi had cooked instant ramen for dinner, but she added some chicken to give it more taste. Yami sat down and enjoyed his instant meal. Jessi, on the other hand, felt guilty for making a cheap meal for someone who saved her life. She ignored her dinner and pulled a card out of her pocket. It was Soul Angelus. She stared at the card for a while, and put it back in her pocket. All of a sudden, her eyes grew heavy. Her head was slowly dropping, and the eye on her pendant began to glow. Yami took his eyes off his food and looked at Jessi, who was asleep. Her body began to tilt, and then she fell out of her chair. Yami stood up and caught her before she hit the floor. Jessi felt a warmth in her heart, and while Yami held her in his arms she felt something very familiar.

"Mom?" asked Jessi slowly, "Is that you?"


	6. The Brother With a Warning

Chapter 6: Brother

Just after Yami had caught Jessi from her strange daze, a knock was heard at the door. Immediately, Jessi opened her eyes and sat up. The knocking continued. Jessi, who looked like as if she was hit by a train, jumped up and went to open the door. Yami stared into space, wondering about what just happened; the pendant began to glow, Jessi goes out cold, and as he held her, she asked if her mother was there. The continuous knocking had then turn to banging.

"I'm coming already! Just hold tight for a sec!" called out Jessi to her visitor. She put away a few things, and opened the door. A young man with jet-black hair of about twenty-five stood at the doorway. His clothing made him look like a carbon copy of Kaiba.

"What took you so long?" asked the young man, "I was worried that something happened to you."

"Ahhh, forget it, its nothing." Replied Jessi, "Come in, we'll get started in a few minutes…"

He went inside and took off his shoes. He looked at the pondering Yami who was still sitting at the table with the ramen.

"Jessi, I didn't know you already had company…" said the man.

Jessi looked around. She wondered what he meant. Then finally she remembered about Yami. _Am I this forgetful?_ asked Jessi to herself.

"Oh, he's just…well…um…"

"…He's just a what?" asked the man.

Jessi hesitated and blushed a little, "He saved my life today…so I uh…treated him to dinner…"

The man walked towards Yami, who had no idea what was going on; he looked down at the ramen. He chuckled a bit.

"You call this dinner?"

"Well to me it is dinner! You have to consider the fact that I'm still a student working my ass off that I have no time to cook luscious food!"

The man turned to Yami. He took a good look at him. Yami felt his deep blue eyes pierce his body. It was almost as if he was trying to read his heart. He smiled and held out his hand.

"The name's Vaan Reisia. Pleased to meet you- I'm Jessica's older brother."

Yami stood up and shook Vaan's hand. "Nice to meet you too…um…so you're her brother?"

"Yeah." Replied Vaan, "Didn't you just hear me say that a second ago?"

"I'm sorry. Its been a really long day." Said Yami.

Jessi looked down. Her face was filled with discontent. She didn't want anyone to save her. She wanted to prove to herself and her brother that she was strong enough to hold out on her own. She didn't want to return to her father's doorstep begging for mercy and shelter.

"Hey, Vaan…" muttered Jessi softly.

Vaan turned around. "What is it?"

"We should get going now…" replied Jessi. She walked over to Yami. They stared into each other's eyes. Jessi blushed a little more. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as her thanks for saving her. His face turned bright red and his heart started to beat rapidly. She whispered something in his ear that sounded like "Thank you….but next time, don't save me."

Yami looked perplexed. Why does she not want to be saved? It took him a while to see it, but he finally sensed loneliness in her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were cold in a way, but they were lonely. Maybe she does need to be saved, even if she doesn't want to be.

"You should get going now…" said Jessi quietly, "Its getting late."

Yami nodded and quietly left Jessi's home. He made his way back to the Kame Game Shop on the silent streets of Domino. There was some conflict deep within him.

_I don't understand…I just met Jessi today. Why does it feel like my heart is about to explode when I think about her?_

Jessi and Vaan went out into the city for the evening. They wandered around downtown spending quality brother-sister time with each other. They caught up with each other, told each other how their lives were going. They had a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant that overlooked the entire city of Domino.

"Vaan…why have you come here?" asked Jessi.

"I came…to check up on you…" said Vaan, "The last time I saw you was the night before you left home long ago…"

"You're hiding something." Said Jessi, "Let me ask you again, why have you come here?"

"I came…" muttered Vaan quietly, "…to warn you that he is coming to Domino…for you…"

Jessi face was distressed. She whispered to herself, "Tokugashi…damn it all, he found me…"


	7. Promise and Gift

**Note: I randomly decided to update War of the gods and Lost Legacy simultaneously for some reason. Please review, it helps encourage me to make more updates…or else I'll just stop writing for another year, and you'll have to wait till next summer for update or two….**

………………

Jessi was on her bed with a thousand thoughts running across her mind. Vaan had escorted her back home from the dinner. The walk back was filled with an awkward silence, but for Jessi, it gave her comfort. Before he left, he made a small promise to her.

……………………………

"Do you think you'll be alright when father comes?" asked Vaan. His expression had worry all over it.

Jessy sighed, "Right now…I'm really not sure. I'm working so hard at work and at school just to get a decent living. I just…I just wish mom was here."

She clenched the Pharaoh's Pendant in her hand tightly and sighed again. Vaan felt so sorry that he stood by and let Tokugashi abuse Jessi so badly. Vaan thought that if he intervened in Tokugashi's visit, he could convince him to stop because he had all of Tokugashi's trust.

Vaan's look of worry quickly changed into a smile. "Jessi, just so you know, father's next visit will be different. This time, I'll be there with you when he comes, I promise."

She smiled and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Nii-san…."

…………………………

Jessy rolled around her bed to find a comfortable position so that she may fall asleep. But yet, she just couldn't fall asleep. She got out of bed, turned on the lights in the living room. She went into the closet and pulled out a brand new canvas. She started painting an image, but this time, it wasn't a duel monster. Although she just started, the image of the completed painting was imprinted in her memory. The setting was in a majestic palace and the figure was sitting on a throne. What surprised her though, was that the figure looked exactly like Yami.

"…Why am I doing this?" sighed Jessy, "I only met him today, and I'm feeling rather…"

She stopped for a moment. Tears unexpectedly started flowing out of her eyes. It was as if seeing the image of Yami fulfilled a sudden longing within her heart.

"W-why? Why am I crying?" asked Jessy, "Why does it hurt so much inside?"

"…Maybe its because…you've finally realized how worthless you are…" said a voice from behind her.

Jessy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When Jessy opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was blood on the canvas she was working on. She looked up and saw a man before her. He was tall and had a strong-build. He was dressed in a business suit with a bloody bat in his right hand. Her entire body was in so much pain. She wanted to run for it, but he had already broken one of her legs. She closed her eyes, and once again she saw the image of Yami.

"Why…?" whimpered Jessy softly, "Why dad? Why…?

"I'll tell you why. You were a born as a mistake in this world. You have no reason to live. You are nothing. Your mother wanted you to look for some king that's been dead for thousands of years...I'm doing you a favor and putting an end to your misery before you go the asylum, and damage my reputation."

Jessy tried to say something, but the hurtful words her father threw at her tore away at her heart. She slowly closed her eyes again, but this time she didn't see the image of Yami on a throne. Instead, all she saw was darkness. She lost all track of time; to her a minute in time would feel like twenty years. After a while, she heard a voice calling out her name, but that was all she would ever hear for another week.

For one whole week since Tokugashi's visit, Jessy was in complete darkness. When she woke up, she felt as if a train had hit her. It took a while for her eyes to focus, but when they did, she found herself lying in a hospital bed. She looked around the room and found plenty of balloons and get-well-soon cards. There were two IVs, one in each arm. Her left leg was encased in a red cast. She used the buttons next to her to move the bed so she could sit up._ Damn, I'm such a mess…_ thought Jessy.

All of a sudden, the door opened. Jessy quickly looked up, and thankfully, it wasn't her father; it was a surprised Vaan.

"Jessy, you're awake!" cried Vaan. He quickly dashed to her bedside.

"Vaan…" said Jessy weakly, "…How long was I out?"

Vaan sighed, "You've been out cold for a whole week. You were really starting to worry me. The day after I visited you, I went to check up on you again. When I arrived to your place, it was early in the morning, I found your door open, and I brought you to the hospital."

Jessy looked at the table where all the balloons and cards were. She pointed to a small white box. "Hey Vaan, can you hand that to me, please?"

"Sure." Vaan looked at the box for a moment and smiled. He handed the box to Jessy. "You really have a nice friend there, Jess."

Jessy looked at the box. All she found on the label was "For Jessy". There was no name for who sent it to her. She opened the box and inside was a Duel Monsters card. It was an angelic figure with four wings. In its hands was a beautiful crystal sword.

"Heart Angelus…" said Jessy, "The one and only partner of Soul Angelus…he probably knew all about it…."


End file.
